Sincere Hope
by Crest Power Combining
Summary: My first one-shot in romance, be kind please! TK is finding himself outside Mimi's apartment everyday and he is wondering if he has any feelings for her. He finds out with some hilarious results to follow. Mikeru with mentioning of Daikari and Kenyako.


Greetings everyone, I'm back for a short while now. I know I'm not done with And The Adventure Still Continues, but I'm just trying out for my first one-shot. As you all know, this is a Mikeru (Mimi and TK) fanfic. There will be slight Daikari and Kenyako in this story too, but only as mentioned. This is also my first romance fanfic, so please be kind and help me out. No lemons, just something I like to write.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. And no flames please, but critics to help my one-shot and others coming in the future to come is allowed.

**The Way of Sincere Hope**

TK was walking along the streets in Odaiba, where he stopped in front of an apartment complex.

'What's going on here?', TK thought to himself, 'I keep stopping here and this is where Mimi lives. Maybe this is some kind of coincidence.'.

TK kept walking until he came to a stop at his compartment. He entered and took of his shoes at the door before going in any further.

"Kousan! I'm home!", TK called.

"OK, I'm making ramen for dinner. Just tell me when you're hungry, OK?", his mom called back.

TK nodded, even though his mom was in her study/office. He walked into his bedroom and lay down on the bed. He was thinking of the past again, where he thought the Dark Masters alongside the original DigiDisteneds and then MaloMyotismon with the second generation of DigiDisteneds. It was all great in life. Ken and Yolei were now dating, and Cody somehow got a growth spurt; he was nearly taller than Davis and TK! Davis started on his dream of making a noodle cart and surprisingly, he went out to Kari and asked her out. But what surprised everyone else was that Kari accepted that. TK couldn't help feeling happy for his two friends. Everyone used to say that him and Kari were a perfect couple, but TK said that he and Kari were only good friends and that they would be ruining their friendship if they went into a relationship. Joe past all his tests and is now a medical student at the local hospital and the first and only doctor in the Digital World so far. Izzy and Gennai are busy working on a project in the Digital World. Matt and Sora are still dating, Matt still into his band and Sora still helping her mother in their flower shop. Tai is still playing soccer and is studying to become a diplomat. Mimi was back in Japan from America and was staying for real this time. But TK was still doing nothing, and he couldn't do anything at the moment since the gates to the Digital World are closed and all the Digimon are away. He was going over his mind when a sudden beeping was heard.

"Huh? My D-Terminal? What's with it now?", TK asked out to no one in particular.

He flipped it open and read the message below.

Hey TK

Do you mind coming to the mall with me to help carry my shopping? I would really appreciate it if you could help.

Yours _sincerely_, Mimi.

TK snorted when he saw that Mimi put italics for 'sincerely'. But then his face warmed up and a small blush formed on his face when he re-read the message again.

'Mimi asked me to go out with her! She asked for my help!', TK thought happily and excitedly.

But then something hit him.

'Wait, why am I so happy that Mimi asked for my help?', TK thought to himself, 'Is it possible that I like her? Well, she is cute, beautiful, sincere and quite bubbly. Wait, did I think bubbly? Oh man, I think I like her a lot.'.

"Who do you like a lot TK?", Nancy asked.

"Aaahhh! Kousan! Why did you sneak up behind me like that?", TK asked his mother.

"Well, you were talking to yourself. And I might be mistaken, but I thought I heard you say something about someone being bubbly too.", Nancy replied.

The look on TK's face proved that he looked like he came from a cinema of pure horror.

"Di… did I say that out loud?", TK stuttered.

Nancy nodded and then she looked serious.

"Now tell me TK, who is it that you like?", she asked.

"Someone.", TK replied nervously, blushing really bad.

"Don't you give that to me Takeru Takaishi! I want to know who this is or otherwise your brother will know about this too.", Nancy said sternly.

TK's face filled with even more horror. Having his mom say his full name out loud was bad enough, but when Matt was mentioned, he was almost on his knees pleading for mercy.

"It's a girl I like, one of my friends.", TK said, then he added in a whisper, "Her name is Mimi.".

"Sorry, but I didn't catch that last part.", Nancy said.

TK gulped at this.

"I… I… the girl I like is Mimi!", TK blurted out.

Nancy was surprised at first, but then gave her son a warm smile.

"I see. Well, you won't have to worry about Matt knowing this, it'll be our secret. But if you want to be with her, you better do it soon or otherwise someone else might take her. And I would know this from experience too.", Nancy said, patting TK on the shoulder.

TK smiled at this.

"Thanks Kousan, can you leave my food in the fridge? I'm going to see if Davis and the gang are busy.", TK said.

His mom nodded and TK left his apartment to go meet with Mimi.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"It took you long enough! I was basically going to ask one of the others to help me.", Mimi scolded TK when he arrived.

"Sorry Mimi, I had a little trouble with my Kousan.", TK apologised.

"That's OK, as long as you're here, let's go!", Mimi squealed.

'Yip, she's defiantly bubbly.', TK thought.

"Who's bubbly?", Mimi asked curiously.

TK blushed more than ever as he realised that he thought out loud again.

"Uh, no one! Yeah, that's it! No one at all! Now, are we going to go around shopping or talk a lot!", TK said fast, panicking.

Mimi was curious, but she knew TK was right, but she wasn't done. She was going to find out who was bubbly one way or another by the end of the day.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

Mimi and TK were moving around the mall, browsing here and there.

"Uh, Mimi?", TK asked

"Mmm?", Mimi replied.

"I've got two questions for you Mimi. One: Why did you come to the mall only to browse? And two: Why did you ask for my help when you could've asked Tai or Matt", TK asked.

Mimi smirked at this.

"I chose you so I could torment you!", Mimi hissed playfully, making TK gulp, "From now on, you'll carry all of my bags that I buy and I'll make sure I buy the whole mall!".

TK paled at this.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?", TK asked, still a bit scared.

TK knew that what he said was a big mistake, because Mimi towered over him like a fiery demon. If people were to walk by, they would have seen a fire burning out of control and if you were to be in ten centimetres near Mimi, you would have been burned to ashes in seconds.

"SO, YOU WON'T HELP ME AT ALL, HMM? WELL, THEN YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!", Mimi screeched.

"Mimi, I was only joking! I didn't mean it at all!", TK said, shaking with fear.

"Oh, so now you're joking hmm?", Mimi said dangerously, "I'm not laughing right now, but I'll let you pass by letting you carry all shopping bags.".

"OK.", TK sighed in defeat.

Mimi was shocked to see TK, a boy, give up so easily. Joe did with out complaints because he was reliable; Cody did because he was polite; Izzy couldn't help because he was busy with a project; Matt couldn't because he was with Sora; but Tai. Tai didn't give in until he saw her dark side, and Tai cowered at that. But TK here, with only one argument, gave up so easily. Mimi knew something was bothering TK, but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

"If you say so, but you don't have to carry everything.", Mimi said.

"That's OK, I'll do it.", TK replied in a monotonously voice.

Now Mimi was scared, it was like TK was being possessed.

"TK, are you feeling OK?", Mimi asked.

TK looked up in surprise and looked kind of nervous all of a sudden.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm feeling peachy, that's all.", TK replied.

Now Mimi knew something was wrong, no boy said he was feeling peachy, but she put that to the back of her mind as she saw a shop that had a pink dress.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Yo Ken, pass the ball!", Davis shouted.

"Right… Davis, here!", Ken shouted as he blasted the soccer ball to Davis.

Davis caught the ball and ran down to the goal.

'All right Davis. It's just you that can save the day! The only thing between me and my goal is that keeper.', Davis thought.

"You can do it Davis!", Kari supportably shouted from the stands.

Davis smiled now. He knew he could win. He picked up the ball with his foot and lifted it in the air. He then did a bicycle kick and his foot connected with the ball. The ball then shot like a rocket and sailed through the net, nearly making a hole in the net. After that, the whole stadium erupted in cheers. The scores was 17-16 to the Odaiba JHS and the two main stars of that game was Davis Motomiya and Ken "the Rocket" Ichijuoji. Everyone was screaming, cheering and applauding and soon Davis and Ken were lifted onto the shoulders of their teammates.

"Way to go Davis! You too Ken!", Kari shouted as she and a few other members of the DigiDisteneds came up to them.

"You were terrific with that kick Davis!", Cody added.

"It was no big deal, besides Ken would of done even better if he wanted too.", Yolei said.

That was enough to set Davis off, but it wasn't Davis who exploded.

"Hey! Leave Davish outta this! If Ken didn't pass the ball to Davish, then it would've been a tie instead of a win!", Veemon shouted.

"And you wouldn't be able to do anything else than just look at the match, let alone cheer.", Davis added with a smirk.

"Why you little… I don't know what got into your head, oh wait, that's right, nothing can get into that thick skull with those stupid, pathetic goggles there.", Yolei snapped back.

Someone tapped on Yolei's shoulder, making her to turn around, half saying, "What do you wan… oh, it's you Tai.".

Tai was not impressed at all with Yolei's snide remark, and you could see that his left eyebrow was twitching and that a vein was popping out of his neck.

"What do you mean by those 'stupid, pathetic goggles', huh?", Tai asked quietly.

Everyone except Yolei took a few steps back when they heard how quiet Tai's voice was. Kari was even gripping Davis's hand really hard and Matt was sure he was as far away as he could from what could be a large explosion. But Yolei, never seeing what Tai looks like when he's really angry, stood her ground and eyeing Tai curiously.

"You got a problem with that?", Yolie asked.

Tai was getting more annoyed by the second, and that was good enough to make everyone, DigiDisteneds, the Digimon partners and the soccer team to take ten steps back.

"Yes, I have a problem with that, considering that those goggles were mine during our first adventure.", Tai said quietly.

"Tai, she didn't mean it like th-", Kari said, but she stopped when Tai put his hand to silence her.

"Kari, you know that when Yolie and Davis argue, they mean everything, except for personal arguments. But the way Yolei said that showed she meant it.", Tai said, his voice still very low.

Now Yolei could see and here how low and dangerous Tai's voice was and was beginning to wonder how bad Tai's temper was. But was she going to regret it.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"Urrrrgggh, Mimi! This thing is really heavy!", TK grunted as he carried a large box.

"But aren't you supposed to be strong, I thought all boys are really strong. And don't you work out either?", Mimi asked.

"That's because I work out for basket-ACK-ball!", TK replied, his face going red, "But besides that, what's in here? A TV set?".

"Wow TK, you're really good.", Mimi said in amazement.

"Huh? What're you talking about?", TK asked.

Mimi pointed at the box in TK's arms and replied, "There is a TV set in there, a 2500 plasma one. So whatever you do, don't drop it.".

TK paled at this. If what Mimi said was true, then he was carrying one of the most heaviest and expensive TV set in Japan.

"Thanks for telling me that Meems, now I've gotta be more careful.", TK said, causing Mimi to blush.

'Wow, no one called me that before. That's normally what lovers do, give each other nicknames. And I know that because the way my parents talk to each other.', Mimi thought.

"OK, thanks Teeks.", Mimi said, causing herself to blush.

Mimi was really happy that TK's face was behind the box, because her face was bright red. But she didn't know tat TK was thinking the same thing, because his face was redder than a tomato.

'This day keeps getting better and better.', TK thought to himself.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

"What do you mean by that?", Yolei asked.

Everyone was shocked by what Tai revealed, except Joe, Sora and Matt.

"That I have a darker side. What is not understandable by that?", Tai replied, "Do you think that SkullGreymon with Ken was the first time? Everyone from our first adventure except Kari knows that."

Kari didn't understand where her brother was going at all.

"I don't really understand Onee-chan.", Kari said.

"He means that he once made Agumon to Digivolve to SkullGreymon before.", Sora said.

"No, not made, forced. I forced Agumon to Digivolve and I'm not proud of it.", Tai corrected Sora. He then turned to Yolei and said, "And if you leave another remark on my goggles, I'll make sure Agumon becomes SkullGreymon again, but under my control next time.".

Everyone took a step back, even Yolei. No one had seen Tai talk like this before. It was a little bit like the way Ken spoke when he was the Digimon Emperor.

"OK, OK you made your point! No commenting on the goggles. Sheesh, you're like an…", Yolei said, but stopped short at the look on Tai's face. "Just joking.", Yolei said, laughing nervously.

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

TK and Mimi were outside Mimi's apartment near the end of the day.

"So, tell me TK, who's bubbly?", Mimi asked. "Don't worry, I won't laugh or tell anyone.", Mimi added, seeing TK's face flush red.

"Uh, that's the problem. You won't laugh, that I know, but you might…", TK said, trailing off.

"But I might what TK?", Mimi asked gently.

TK looked at Mimi, face flushed red and eyes looking determined.

"That I like you, it's you who I think is bubbly and cute.", TK said.

Mimi was shocked and surprised about this, but she knew where TK was going. Besides that, she's been seeing TK walk past her apartment everyday and look at her window (if he knew that or not, she didn't know) and looked like he was lost in thought.

"And, that's not all. I think that I might like you, as in like love.", TK added, looking down in shame.

Mimi was touched by this, but she noticed that TK was looking down, as though he was depressed.

"Seeing as you confessed that, I think I should confess something to you.", Mimi said nervously.

TK looked up at her curiously.

"What do you mean?", TK asked, almost dreading the answer. 'She's going to turn me down, saying that she's with someone else, I can tell.', TK added in his thoughts.

Mimi took a few more steps until she was standing right in front of TK, looking into his face.

TK was now very nervous, but what he heard next, he never expected it coming.

"The thing is, I think I might like too, as in love.", Mimi said, blushing deeply.

TK was stunned by this, and was knocked from his thoughts when Mimi gave him a small kiss on his lips, because as soon as Mimi's lips touched his, his face looked like it was in a dreamland. That is, until the door opened and Mimi's parents opened the door and saw this. Both of them were shocked, and then TK realised that he just got his first kiss from a girl who wasn't family. And by the look on his face, Mimi knew that he really cared. She then kissed TK again, but in romantic way. TK then joined in and kissed Mimi too. Soon, both were having a passionate, but romantic kiss, Mimi's arms around TK's neck and TK's arms around Mimi's hips. They both broke up to breathe, and they looked at each other in a loving way.

"Thanks for coming with me Teeks, I really appreciated it, especially your little confession.", Mimi cooed.

"No problem Meems, you made my day really happy.", TK replied.

They both hugged each other but released each other when they heard Mimi's father clear his throat.

"Huh? Daddy!", Mimi yelped.

"Aaagh, Mr. Tachikawa! How are you doing?", TK asked politely, bowing and cursing in his head.

"I see you both like each other.", Mimi's father said.

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"But it's OK with us, as long as you don't do any, uh, _that_.", Mimi's mom said, looking at TK.

TK knew what Mimi's mother was talking about, and he bowed respectfully, saying, "Don't worry Mrs. Tachikawa, I won't do anything to violate Mimi. I will only do _it_ when we're marred.".

The Tachikawa family were looking at TK as though he had said the weirdest thing in the world. TK understood what he said and mentally cursed himself.

"Uh, what I meant was, uh, that I only do-", TK said, but was cut off by a laughing Mimi.

"I know what you meant, but I understand that you like and care for our Mimi like that you just said the right thing, in a certain point of view.", Mimi's mother said kindly, and her husband nodded at this, smiling.

"But thanks TK, what you said really touched me.", Mimi said.

She then kissed TK in a more loving way, which TK obliged to.

They both broke apart and smiled at each other, but Mimi soon got a look of horror on her face.

"Uh, Mimi? What's wrong?", TK asked, not sure how to ask.

Mimi pointed behind TK, and when he turned around, his face got a look of horror as well. Standing behind him, was none other than Matt Ishida, Hiroki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi; his family. Matt and Hiroki were smirking and Nancy had a camera in her hand, looking pleased with herself.

"Kousan? Tousan? Nii-chan? What are you guys doing here.", TK asked, still horror etched on her face.

"Don't be so surprised, Grandfather Michael will be really happy with you. And I couldn't resist in telling your father and brother. So we waited here to see you with Mimi. And her parents told us that you keep on coming past here and stopping to look at their apartment everyday.", Nancy answered.

"And we were completely fine with you going with our daughter too.", Mimi's dad added.

"Can this day get any better at all?", TK asked sarcastically.

"Well, I'll make it better for you by telling the whole gang.", Matt added, giving his younger brother a punch on the shoulder.

"Oh man!", TK complained.

"Don't worry TK, we still with each other by the day is over.", Mimi said, causing both of them to blush. She then leaned in and whispered in TK's ear, "And until we die after we get married".

This caused both to blush even deeper and TK then surprised everyone by giving Mimi another passionate kiss, which Mimi joined in the next second.

**THE END**

OK everyone, this is my first fanfic. And I think TK and Mimi make a cute couple. If my memory serves right, I recall TK asking Matt if Mimi was cute in "Digimon Adventure Episode 2: The Birth of Greymon". Future one-shots in Digimon that have romance in will be with these couples:

Tai + Sora

Ken + Yolie

Cody + Rosa

Matt + Catherine

Joe + Sonya

Izzy + Tatum

Davis + Kari

And if you want other couples, just put a review on or give me a private message and I'll give it a thought. Thanks for reading my first fanfic, and to all who read this:

This is Crest Power Combining, over and out.


End file.
